


kissing this and that

by radialarch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: This was, Felix thought, damp and naked, what came out of allowing the King of Faerghus and United Fódlan to read.//Dimitri wants to try something new.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	kissing this and that

**Author's Note:**

> blame the [kinkmeme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2354760&style=site#cmt2354760), et cetera. now with like 20% more rimming :D

This was, Felix thought, damp and naked, what came out of allowing the King of Faerghus and United Fódlan to read.

Dimitri was prone to say nonsense at the best of times, but it was when he was pink and sweat-slick and intent, generally, on making Felix lose his mind, that he was the most unguarded. So it was that when Dimitri first began to fidget—to begin sentences with, "Felix," and then trail off by biting his lip—to go a bright, brilliant red and stammer when Felix asked impatiently what was on his mind—that Felix cut through the resistance in the simplest way he knew and took Dimitri to bed.

It took longer than usual to get Dimitri to crack: Dimitri on his knees, Felix's hand wound tight in his hair with one bare foot pressed against the length of Dimitri's cock. Dimitri didn't pull off when Felix came into his mouth, swallowing around him, and he crawled back into bed with that bright dazed look in his eye, to let Felix handle him as he liked.

Dimitri had spilled over his belly and his thighs while he had Felix in his mouth. "So come out with it, then," said Felix, swiping a cursory rag over Dimitri's stomach and spent cock. "I see you looking at me, you know. You've got something you want to try."

Dimitri apparently still had the presence of mind to flush. "Ah," he said. "It was only an idle thought, nothing more. No need to worry yourself with it."

"I don't know what _it_ is," Felix pointed out. Deliberately, he dragged a finger through some of the mess still cooling on Dimitri's thigh and then pressed the finger into his mouth, saw Dimitri's cock give a valiant twitch. "Tell me first, and then I'll let you know if I'm worried."

Dimitri did. Felix, who had not previously realized the depths of Dimitri's sexual education, said, " _What_."

As it turned out, the selection of pornography available in Castle Fhirdiad was both tasteful and extensive. There were _woodcuts_.

—

"You can tell me if you'd rather not," said Dimitri, for about the thousandth time.

"Shut up," said Felix. _Dimitri_ hadn't spent the last half-hour in the bath getting himself clean, and it would be a shame to let that go to waste. He was aware that his ears were burning, but that couldn't be helped. "I already told you, didn't I? You've never been able to make me do anything."

Felix slipped off his robe and got on the bed. On his hands and knees—he'd insisted on that. He knew Dimitri would have preferred to see his face, but something about _that_ was intolerable. So hands and knees it was, even as the heat spread down his neck.

"Okay," he said. "Just—do it."

He still felt slick and damp there, slightly open from his fingers. There was Dimitri's weight settling onto the bed, a slight stirring of air against his flesh. And then: nothing.

It took Felix effort to look back over his shoulder. "Well? Get on with it."

He'd forgotten about _Dimitri's_ face. His mouth was open, his expression awed as he brought his hands up. One hand resting on Felix's hip, while the other parted his cheeks to reveal his hole. His tongue came out to wet his lips, and the sight of that shot something electric down Felix's spine, made him tense all over. And there was no hiding anything like this: Dimitri could see that, too. Felix's cock, hidden beneath his belly, stirred at the thought.

For someone with no subtlety at all, Dimitri could be very patient. He started with two fingers in his own mouth, then stroked them down his crack, across his hole. Felix was already sensitive there, and anticipation made it worse. He could feel himself clenching whenever the pads of Dimitri's wet fingers pressed at his entrance, but Dimitri wasn't trying to breach him, only petting him there gently as Felix fought not to flinch.

"I thought," Felix said, gritting his teeth, "you wanted to use your _mouth_."

Dimitri didn't answer, but he leaned down—a hint of movement near his hip, and then Dimitri nipped him, a scrape of teeth where his hipbone was. "Did you enjoy preparing yourself for me?" he said, with that low rasp in his voice that meant Dimitri was getting impatient, too. "Tell me what you thought about."

"You, obviously." Felix was trembling. There was a trickle of sweat sliding down his neck. His cock was embarrassingly hard, for all that Dimitri had barely touched him.

A puff of air at his hole, and Felix jerked: into or away from the touch, he couldn't tell. But Dimitri's grip on him tightened; he held Felix still, effortless, and Felix could hear the smile in Dimitri's voice when he said, "I know you can be more specific."

"Oh, fuck you," Felix cursed, had to press his eyes into his forearm. Those damned woodcuts. One of them had featured a man who looked rather like Dimitri: broad, strong. The man's tongue had been the only color on the page, a vivid red Felix remembered even when he shoved the book away. "Your tongue," he gritted out. "On me."

"Ah," said Dimitri, nearly a growl—and then he wasn't talking, because his mouth was on Felix.

Felix had previously had a healthy appreciation for Dimitri's mouth, but he was rethinking it now. Dimitri was teasing still, soft licks with the tip of his tongue against his rim, and they got wetter as he went on. The sounds Dimitri was making were _obscene_ , and Felix couldn't help it, was biting back noises of his own. Laid out like this, he felt on display for Dimitri, bare and open. It was not unlike being cut open with a knife.

"Can you," said Felix, "more, I need—" Not these fleeting touches, leaving him burning with want. He had one hand clenched in the sheets, another pressed to his mouth, but that didn't stop the whimpers climbing out of his throat.

"Anything you need," said Dimitri, with a damp kiss to the base of Felix's spine, and hearing the hoarseness of his voice, Felix thought he understood now why Dimitri had wanted this.

The flat of Dimitri's tongue worked against his hole, broad and wet, leaving Felix shuddering, his cock dripping; but Dimitri's hands were iron around his hips. Dimitri liked to give pleasure, that Felix knew well, but there was power in this, too, Felix falling apart under Dimitri’s touch. And as Felix tried to buck against thin air, helpless, Dimitri sucked once, hard, at his rim, and then his tongue was worming _into_ Felix.

Felix liked when Dimitri fucked him: the blunt pressure of his cockhead against his hole, the slow push in, Felix working to accommodate that girth, a challenge every time. This was nothing like that. There was only sensation, the flex of Dimitri’s tongue as it pressed deeper to stroke at tender flesh, and all Felix could do was to pant into the crook of his elbow and take it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bit at his lip, but Dimitri wasn’t stopping, wouldn’t let him hide. Something—Dimitri’s thumb, with its familiar calluses—parted him further, stroked at his slippery rim where he was held open by Dimitri’s tongue—Felix groaned, whole body thrumming like a bowstring, and then Dimitri seemed to _push_ even as Felix’s arms buckled, held him open while Felix came all over himself with a strangled shout.

He could feel Dimitri shifting on the bed, climbing up to tuck himself around Felix, and Felix didn’t have it in him to resist; and when Felix caught his breath and opened his eyes, it was to Dimitri looking entirely too smug for words, mouth wet all the way to his chin. "Stop looking at me," he said, as petulant as he could when he felt entirely boneless. "I won't have it."

"Forgive me," said Dimitri, stroking a damp lock of hair away from Felix's face. "But I do believe you enjoyed that."

"Then you don't need me to tell you, do you?" said Felix, but he turned so Dimitri's chin was tucked over his shoulder, his cock pressing into Felix's spit-damp thighs. "And now I suppose you'll be insufferable until you come."

Dimitri was laughing softly. "Only if you'll allow me, of course."

Dimitri had put a lot of effort into working Felix loose and dripping; it seemed a shame to waste it. "Come on, you brute," said Felix, parting his legs, letting himself open up like he only could for Dimitri. "I know what you want—come take it."


End file.
